


Daddy's little girl(s)

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [32]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Family, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Clint Barton, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they have children, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: „Ich liebe dich,“ hauchte er gegen Buckys Lippen.Denn das tat er wirklich.Auch wenn nicht immer alles perfekt war bei ihnen.Doch er liebte ihre kleine un-perfekte Familie bis ins Unendliche.





	Daddy's little girl(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Für meine liebe TamTam.  
> Danke für die unglaublichen Unterhaltungen, die wir führen.  
> Für die verrückten Gedanken die du in meinen Kopf setzt und die Zeit, die du mir schenkst!  
> #Tobio ma girl!!!!

**Daddys little girl(s)**

 

Clint konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht verhindern, als er das Wohnzimmer ihres Lofts betrat.  
Da waren sie also.

Bucky lag der Länge nach ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa und schlief tief und fest. Luna lag schlafend neben ihm, während Hazel auf seiner Brust lag, sicher festgehalten von Buckys Arm, und Clint mit wachen großen Augen ansah, während sie versuchte ihren Fuß zu verspeisen.

Er hatte versucht das Treffen mit Natasha zu verschieben. Doch seine beste Freundin war ziemlich unnachgiebig gewesen bei diesem Termin.  
Clint hatte wirklich kein gutes Gefühl gehabt, als er seinen Alpha mit den Mädchen heute morgen alleine gelassen hatte. Denn zu behaupten, sie wären im Moment schwierig, war die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends.  
Bucky behauptete manchmal scherzhaft, dass Thanos leichter unter Kontrolle zu bringen gewesen wäre, als ihre beiden Mädchen. Und Thanos hatte die Erde in einem riesigen Chaos zurück gelassen. Zwei Mal.

Clint liebte seine beiden Kinder, dass stand vollkommen außer Frage. Aber manchmal hätte er sie auch einfach gegen die Wand klatschen können.  
Luna, ihre Älteste, war gerade drei Jahre alt geworden als Clint mit Hazel schwanger wurde. Clint war sich sicher, dass sie nach Bucky kommen würde und ein Alpha werden würde, denn sie hatte jetzt schon das beschützende Verhalten ihres Vaters wenn es um Clint ging. Ganz zu Schweigen vom Aussehen. Luna besaß zwar Clints dunkelblondes Haar, aber ihre Gesichtszüge: die Nase, ihre graublauen Augen, den Mund, ihr Grübchen im Kinn … das war alles zu einhundert Prozent Bucky.  
Luna hatte die Nachricht am Anfang gut aufgenommen, dass sie bald ein Geschwisterchen haben würde. Bis zu dem Tag an dem Clint mit Hazel aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause gekommen war und sie zu verstehen schien, dass Hazel nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Daddys forderte.

Seit nun mehr drei Monaten fochten sie einen ständigen Kampf, in dem Clint versuchte jegliche Wogen zu glätten und den Mädchen die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen.  
Und die letzte Nacht war eine von Clints persönlichen Horrorvorstellungen gewesen: Hazel zahnte und brauchte die Nähe und die Wärme ihrer beiden Daddys, damit sie beruhigt werden konnte und Luna hatte sich ausgeschlossen gefühlt und einen Zwergenaufstand vom Feinsten vom Zaun gebrochen.  
Sie hatten alle kaum ein Auge zugemacht in der letzten Nacht und Clint hatte wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, als er Bucky mit den Beiden heute morgen alleine gelassen hatte. Doch der Post-OP-Bericht hatte keinen weiteren Aufschub mehr geduldet.

Clint schälte sich aus seiner Lederjacke und hängte sie in die Garderobe, ehe er auf leisen Sohlen zum Sofa schlich und Hazel aus Buckys Griff befreite.  
Es war immer wieder ein unglaubliches Gefühl, wie ruhig Bucky in seiner Gegenwart schlafen konnte. Nach allem was er durchgemacht hatte. Nach allem was sie durchgemacht hatten. Clint schmunzelte ein wenig, als er Hazel gegen seine Brust lehnte und mit ihr in die Küche spazierte.  
Wenn man bedachte, wie schwierig der Start zwischen ihm und Bucky gewesen war, dann wunderte ihn der schwierige Start seiner Mädchen gar nicht.

Bucky war nach seiner letzten Cryostasis nach wenigen Tagen in seinen Rut gefallen und niemand außer Clint hatte ihm helfen können. Unabhängig, ohne Familie, ein Omega ohne Bond … laut Steve hatte er nur helfen sollen.  
Doch Bucky hatte sich nicht ganz so gut im Griff gehabt und hatte Clint gebissen … ohne sein Einverständnis. Bucky hatte danach keine leichte Zeit gehabt. Clint war ihm monatelang aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte sich von ihm ferngehalten, war auf keine Mission mit Bucky oder Steve gegangen. Nur mit Nat, Tony oder Bruce.  
Erst als das Unvermeidliche eingetroffen war, Clints Heat, hatten sie sich zusammen gesetzt und darüber gesprochen. Und Junge, hatte Bucky viel zu erzählen gehabt. Und je mehr ihm Bucky von sich erzählt hatte, umso mehr hatte Clint ihn gemocht. Es war zu Beginn vielleicht keine Liebe im Spiel gewesen, aber er hatte Bucky gemocht. Und er hatte ihm verzeihen können, dass Bucky ihn an sich gebunden hatte.  
Bucky sah ja jetzt auch nicht gerade schlecht aus.  
Und sie waren ein gutes Team. Im Feld und im Bett.  
So war aus Clints anfänglichem Zweifel und seinem Widerstand langsam etwas anderes geworden und jetzt war er bereits seit zwei Jahren mit Bucky verheiratet und sie hatten zwei unglaublich wunderhübsche Mädchen.

Clint wärmte langsam Hazels Milch auf, welche ihm gerade auf sein Shirt sabberte.

„Aaaww Baby, nein,“ raunte Clint und arrangierte Hazel um. Er mochte dieses Shirt. Am liebsten ohne Babysabber.

Er beobachtete das Baby, wie es nun versuchte ihre Hand zu verspeisen. Und es faszinierte ihn, wie sehr Hazel ihm ähnlich sah. Das dunkle Haar hatte sie zwar von Bucky, aber die braunen wachen Augen und das feine Stupsnäschen und die dicken Bäckchen und das süße Schmollmündchen, all das hatte sie von ihm.  
Clint schraubte gerade den Nuckel auf die Babyflasche, als sich zwei dünne Ärmchen um sein Bein schlangen und Luna ihr Gesicht in seinen Oberschenkel presste.

„Hey Looney-Mooney, hast du gut geschlafen?“ fragte Clint, während er mit seiner freien Hand durch ihre blonden Haare strich.

Luna nickte verschlafen und gähnte herzhaft. Okay, vielleicht kam sie in ihrem Verhalten doch ein wenig mehr nach Clint. Denn er funktionierte nach einem Nickerchen auch nicht ohne Kaffee.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir einen Kakao mache und wir dann gemeinsam Hazel füttern?“

Die Dreijährige nickte und Clint machte noch einmal etwas Milch warm, um Luna ihren Kakao zu machen. Er reichte der Blonden das Fläschchen für Hazel, welches sie brav trug und ging mit ihr zusammen ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich neben Bucky auf das Sofa sinken ließ.  
Luna kletterte neben ihn, während er Hazel auf seinem Arm arrangierte.

„Möchtest du sie füttern?“ fragte er Luna, welche ihn skeptisch ansah. „Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Aber ich denke, dass sich Hazey freuen würde von ihrer großen Schwester gefüttert zu werden.“

Luna warf einen weiteren zweifelnden Blick auf das sabbernde Baby in Clints Arm, ehe sie ihn noch einmal ansah und nickte. Clint öffnete seinen freien Arm ein wenig und half Luna dabei auf seinen Schoß zu klettern. Er half Luna dabei das Fläschchen in Hazels Mund zu führen, welche sofort gierig zu trinken begann.  
Clint grub sein Gesicht in Lunas Haare und küsste ihren Kopf.

„Das machst du sehr gut Looney,“ lobte er das Mädchen, was ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zauberte und sie ihren Kopf in Clints Richtung drehen ließ, um ihn auf die Lippen zu küssen.

„Hab's lieb Daddy.“

Dieser einfache Satz ließ Clint den Horror der letzten Nacht vergessen. „Lieb dich auch Looney.“

Bucky bewegte sich neben Clint und sah verschlafen auf seinen Mann und die beiden Kinder.

„Was macht ihr da?“ fragte er brummelig. „Kuscheln ohne mich?“

„Daddy sagt ich darf Haz füttern,“ erklärte Luna ihm, wobei Hazel nun ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

Buckys und Clints Blicke trafen sich.  
Vielleicht hatte es bei Luna tatsächlich nur ein wenig länger gebraucht, bis sie verstand dass Hazel ihr nichts streitig machte. Sie waren schließlich eine Familie.

Etwas das weder Bucky noch Clint geglaubt hatten je zu bekommen.

Bucky setzte sich nun langsam auf und rutschte neben Clint. Er legte einen Arm um Clints Schultern und vergrub sein Gesicht an Clints Hals, wo er den Geruch seines Mannes einatmete und die Bissstelle küsste, die Clint als seinen Partner kennzeichnete.  
Ein leichter Schauer lief über Clints Rücken bei Buckys sanfter Berührung und er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, um Bucky zu küssen.

„Ich liebe dich,“ hauchte er gegen Buckys Lippen.

Denn das tat er wirklich.  
Auch wenn nicht immer alles perfekt war bei ihnen.  
Doch er liebte ihre kleine un-perfekte Familie bis ins Unendliche.


End file.
